Almost Lover
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Beverly leaves the Enterprise and Picard isn't sure he can take it!  Songfic


Disclaimer:I do not own Star Trek: The Next Generation or A Fine Frenzy or any of the characters and do not make any profit from these writings.

Beverly leaves the Enterprise and Picard isn't sure he can take it! Takes place entirely in Picard's POV. The song is Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy and is in italics.

Almost Lover Find the song at .com/watch?v=39sC_7yfKFg&feature=fvst

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind images_

_You sang me spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick_

'I remember...all your smiles...your little touches here and there...I remember all the times you kissed my cheek, eyes so full of sadness.'

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

'I don't understand! How could you play these games with my head? Why would you do that to me?'

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

'I dream about you. I think about you constantly. Even though you're gone, all I can see when I close my eyes is you. All I think about is you.'

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

'I can't take this pain you put me through. You left so easily! I can't deal with this! I want to ask you why, but I can't form the words.'

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images no_

'I know you feel the same way about me. So why? Why can't you tell me? I don't get you, you're actions contradict your words! You kiss me, but tell me we can only be friends! What is it you want?'

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

'I can remember every time you smiled, every touch you gave me. But now...you're gone. How could you toy with me this way? I thought you felt the same. How could you do this to me?'

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

'Why do you still hurt me? Even after I don't see you anymore? How could I let myself fall so hard for you? Giving you all this power over me?'

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

'My heart hurts so much! I don't know how much I can take of this!' I stare at my computer screen, trying to think of a message to send to you. I don't want to sound desperate, but I want to ask you to come back, back to the Enterprise, back to...me...

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot try the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

I want to tell her, 'I always think of you, it doesn't matter what I'm doing, everything reminds me of you. Can't you see? You dug your way under my skin, filled every aspect of my life. And then you just...leave! Do you know what that feels like?'

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk_

_Right in and out of my life?_

'It feels like my soul has been ripped out, you tore my heart to pieces. And I bet you feel just fine. Did I leave such a little impression on you, that you could just take off like that? Did all the time we spent together mean so little to you?'

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Why can't you just let me be?_

'I just...feel so hopeless without you, Beverly...' I sigh heavily and begin to type. 'Beverly,' I start the beginning of the message. 'I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for...and I wish you all the happiness you never seemed to have here. And just know, that I'll always be here for you. Goodbye. Signed, Jean-Luc.' I stand, feeling sadness well up. "So long, my dear, sweet Beverly!" I whisper as I hit the send button, then turned on my heel and moved quickly out of the room, hear heavy with depression...

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

The End.

So? How'd you like it?


End file.
